


"Why would you be jealous?"

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Nico [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Lewis goes a bit too far and Nico is not having it.





	

I’m patiently waiting for Nico to get changed as I sit in the Mercedes hospitality area. I’m scrolling through twitter on my phone when Lewis approaches me.  
“Hey.” He smiles as he sits down next to me. “I didn’t know you were here.”  
I furrow my eyebrows. “Didn’t Nico tell you?”  
“No, he’s not soon keen about talking about you as he used to be.” Lewis shrugs and I sink back in my chair as I take in what he said. Nico doesn’t like to talk about me much anymore; what if he’s getting tired of me?  
“Do you think I should be worried?” I ask Lewis as I turn my head to look at him.  
“No, no.” His eyes widen as he shakes his head. “I didn’t mean to freak you out; I’m sure he’s still madly in love with you and if he’s not then he’s an idiot.” Lewis assures me as he places a hand on my arm. “Look I know Nico; he’s not stupid. He will never fall out of love with you, because you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring and funny person out there and if he ever hits his head really hard and forgets that; I’ll always be here okay?” He says as he leans closer to me with each word. I back away slightly as he comes a bit too close and I gently remove my arm. “So beautiful.” He mutters.  
“Lewis.” I shake my head slightly as I lean further away from him.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” Nico’s voice suddenly booms through the room. I immediately get up and make my way towards him. His eyes are trained on Lewis and every fiber of his body seems to tense up.  
“Nothing mate; I was just saying I’m there for her when you end up screwing her over.” Lewis says before he turns around to walk away. Nico wants to go after him, but I take a hold of his arm and luckily he doesn’t pull away from me.  
“Nico.” I say as I let go of his arm to take a hold of his hand.  
“What did he say to you?” Nico asks without looking at me.  
“He said he didn’t know I was here and that you don’t really talk about me anymore, so I got a bit worried that you might have gotten sick of me.” I mutter. Nico’s shoulders drop when I say this and he turns around to face me. “Then he said that I didn’t have anything to worry about because you weren’t stupid enough to let me go and he started saying all these things about me and he got a bit too close.” I finish as I look down.  
“Hey.” Nico says as he lifts my head up to get me to look at him. “I will never get sick of you and Lewis is right about one thing; I’m not stupid enough to let you go. The reason I don’t talk about you to him anymore is because I had a feeling he liked you and I, I might have gotten a bit jealous.” He sighs as he rubs his thumb over my cheek.  
I furrow my eyebrows. “Why would you be jealous?”  
“Because he can charm anyone and the two of you always got on well.” He shakes his head.  
“I love you though.” I say as I lightly wrap my arms around his neck. “You know that.”  
“I do.” He says as he places his forehead on mine and his hands on my hips. “But you’re not the only one that’s scared of one person in this relationship getting sick of the other.”  
“I could never get sick of you.” I promise him.  
“I hope that’s true.” He pecks my lips to stop me from responding. “I will do anything I can to prevent you from leaving me.” He adds before he leans down to kiss me properly this time. He wraps his arms fully around my waist as he deepens the kiss and I can’t help but let out a quiet moan as his tongue explores my mouth.


End file.
